Legends' Quest
Details Quest points * Agility (boostable) * Crafting * Herblore (boostable from 41 with botanical pie +4) * Magic * Mining (boostable) * Prayer (boostable) * Smithing * Strength (boostable) * Thieving * Woodcutting (boostable) *Completion of the following quests: **Family Crest **Heroes' Quest ***Shield of Arrav ***Lost City ***Merlin's Crystal ***Dragon Slayer **Shilo Village ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual **Underground Pass ***Biohazard ****Plague City **Waterfall Quest *The ability to defeat a level 187 demon |items = *First, make sure that you are on the standard spellbook *Any machete (a regular one can be found by searching the cupboards next to Radimus Erkle) *2 gold bars (highly recommended to bring at least 6 gold bars) *A hammer *Rope *A rune/dragon axe *A lockpick (highly recommended to bring two lockpicks as you can lose one) *A pickaxe *At least one unpowered orb *A vial of water *At least one Ardrigal (can be obtained during the quest) *At least one Snake weed (can be obtained during the quest) *One of each of the following cut gems: Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Opal, Jade, Red topaz *The following runes: 1 Soul, 1 Mind, 1 Earth and 2''' Law runes. *Any Charge Orb spell runes (two if you decide to do the "long path" during the second fight with the demon) *Charcoal (1 minimum, 3 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) *Papyrus (at least 3, 5 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) '''Highly recommended: *Combat equipment, food and several prayer potions |kills = *Ranalph Devere (level 92) *Irvig Senay (level 100) *San Tojalon (level 106) *Nezikchened (level 187)—3 times }} Note for Ironmen below 75 Woodcutting: Towards the end of the quest, it is possible to obtain by allowing s to die and chopping them down. This can no longer be done once the quest is finished! This is a slow and tedious process (~2-4 hours depending on your luck), but worth it for those who do not want to get 75 Woodcutting or hunt . Without having the level to chop down , this is one of the very few ways to obtain magic logs in all of RuneScape. Magic logs are needed for a few quests (16 in total): 12 for , 1 for , and 3 for unlocking the (requirement for ). This seems to yield magic logs about 1/4 of the time. Magic logs are also available through as well, and as uncommon drop from , but are highly RNG based. Walkthrough Getting started To begin the quest, talk to the just outside the ( code ). If they think you're worthy, they'll send you through the gates to talk to Sir to get your assignment. What he'll do is give you an incomplete map of the , which you're to complete, as well as making friends with the inhabitants of the jungle, so they'll give you a totem pole to proudly display inside the guild. Before you leave, take some off the table, and grab a from the cupboard. You can buy them from the in too, but these are free. Mapping the jungle Items required:' Radimus notes (He will replace at the Legends' Guild for 30gp), at least 3 charcoal, at least 3 papyrus, 230 coins, an axe and a machete. ''Skills required: 50 Crafting to map the jungle.'' :Note: You do not need 50 to enter the jungle. However, you do need 50 Woodcutting to cut down the Yommi Tree at the end of the quest. Now, make your way to by taking a boat from . Then, you can take to (his fee is 200 ). You can also use (code ), north-west of Shilo Village. Make sure to buy some charcoal and at least three sheets of papyrus from the before you leave Shilo; then, head out the gate and towards the south. To get into the Kharazi Jungle, you'll need to cut your way through the overgrown jungle vegetation using a hatchet and machete. Once inside (preferably on the eastern/western sides, so you don't have to run back and forth), start mapping down the jungle with your charcoal and papyrus by right-clicking on the Radimus notes and then selecting 'Complete'. Sometimes the charcoal and/or papyrus can break, so you should bring extra just in case. Alternatively, you may mess up the papyrus, but be able to salvage it. You should watch out for the , as they are aggressive; the s and oomlie birds aren't aggressive unless provoked (see below). :Note: If you intend on freeing in , you should grab whilst you are here—they are located directly south-west from the water pool near the beach in a group of five plants. Tips * Shake a to acquire a , and drop it and pick it up five times to complete a hard task for the . * Additionally, kill an , wrap its in the palm leaf, cook it over , and eat the to complete another hard task while you're here. The oomlie wrap can be cooked elsewhere and consumed to earn the hard task. You do not have to cook and eat it in the jungle. * Chop some and s at the southern coastal end of the jungle to complete two medium tasks rather than paying 100 to enter the . Contacting the locals ''Skills required: 50 Agility'' Head back out of the , and talk to one of the s, who are wandering around right at the edge of the jungle. They have a , which they'll be willing to give up if you give them a copy of your notes. Use the completed Radimus notes on the forester, who will then make a copy before giving you their bull roarer. :Warning: Do not use the bull roarer around s or oomlie birds, or you'll be attacked! Go inside the jungle again, and swing it near the totem pole found east of the water pool represented by a blue square on the map to call a local named out of hiding. (There are multiple totem poles in the jungle, so if nothing happens, try another one.) He'll ask for your help, since his tribe's shaman, , is trapped in his . From now on, you can call Gujuo using the bull roarer from anywhere in the jungle. Towards the northwestern edge of the jungle, you'll find some rocks that you can squeeze through to get into the cave. Investigate (right-click) the fire wall and talk to , who warns you not to approach the flames, but becomes possessed and informs you that only pure water can extinguish the flames. Next, search the various items, namely the bed, table and crate, in the cave to obtain Ungadulu's notes: a from the crate; on the table; and a on the bed. Reading them tells you how the shaman had prepared to summon his ancestors and pay homage to them, but fell prey to an evil presence in the cave. Once you're back outside again, call with your to get a bit more information. Go back down, and investigate the flames to Ungadulu again, who reveals that you need pure water. Go back up, and call Gujuo. Tell him you need some pure water to douse some magic flames (option 4). Ask, "What kind of a vessel?" (option 5). He'll give you a of the vessel. You must search for Ungadulu's notes in the cave before you can obtain the sketch! Pure water ''Items required: , an , a , a ''hammer, a prayer potion (if you fail to bless the bowl and your prayer drops below 42), 2-6 gold bars (6 to be safe, more if you want more golden bowls; highly advisable if intending to get magic logs from yommi trees later), and the bull roarer. ''Skills required: 50 Smithing to create the gold bowl and 42 Prayer to bless the bowl (if boosting Prayer, make sure to use your ancient mace special attack on a PoH max hit dummy before this).'' Return to and bank. Get out a and at least two s. Go to any (the closest is in ) and try to make the . You may fail, so to be safe, bring more than two bars. Note: 'If you can use fairy rings, you can save time running by using the minigame teleport to for an anvil then take a mine cart back to the , then use the fairy ring there to return to the jungle. The anvil in the Blast Furnace area requires 60 smithing. Head back into the jungle and call . He'll help you bless your gold bowl so that it can carry the pure water. Your must be ''at or above 42 to attempt this, and if you fail, it will drain 5 prayer points. If it drains your prayer below 42, you'll have to restore it to try again. '''Bank to get the required items for the next section before continuing. With your , head to the pool of pure water towards the middle of the jungle. Since you can't quite reach the water, cut some reeds from the edge of the pool with your (using your machete on the reeds), and use to siphon the water out into your bowl (using your hollow reed on the water pool). Note, however, if you leave the jungle, the water will evaporate, requiring you to refill the bowl again when you return. Exploring the shaman's cave ''Items required: Radimus notes, bull roarer, an axe, a pickaxe, a machete, 1-2 lockpicks (2 to be safe), 1 soul rune, 1 earth rune, 1 mind rune, 2 law runes, blessed gold bowl, cut sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond, red topaz, jade and opal.'' Recommended: ''A super restore potion if your level is not far above the required level stated below.'' ''Skills required: 50 Agility to squeeze through the crevice, 50 Thieving to pick the locked door, 52 Mining to smash the boulders and 50 Strength to force the heavy door.'' Bank to get the required items if you haven't yet. Do not extinguish the flames with the water yet. Once you have the items, go back to the cave and squeeze through a crevice hidden behind the easternmost bookshelf. As you proceed further into the cave, you will come across an ancient gate. This is where your comes to play. Attempt to pick the lock; if you fail, you'll lose your lockpick. However, as there is a message before the lockpick fails, you can easily circumvent it by clicking elsewhere, which will save your lockpick. Once past this door, you'll need a to mine three boulders out of the way. If you fail, your level will decrease by 1. Once past these three boulders, use brute force to open the next set of doors; failing this will result in your being lowered. Be careful once through, as there are a number of level 83 s on the other side. You should kill one while you are here, as it is a hard task in the . Run farther into the cave, and jump over the jagged wall. When you get further inside, you'll find a place where there's markings on the wall, telling you to use the SMELL runes to get through. , , , , . Make sure to put them in in order, and you'll be let through. Inside, you'll face your next puzzle, where you'll see a number of stalagmites sitting in pools of water. Fit your into each one by trying to place them in until you get it right. When all of them are in, there will be a little light show, and the will appear. One useful feature of this book is that you can bless and fill them with pure water from your bowl to make . Wielding these while fighting damages them. Head back out of the cave. Warning: Do not try to take the gem after you place it on the stalagmites otherwise it will be gone and you have to run back to bank/buy the new one. Note: If you lose the binding book, you must repeat the steps above in order to reclaim it! However, the "SMELL" runes are not needed a second time. Fighting the demon There is an upcoming fight, so be prepared. If you want, you can go back to the bank and resupply. If you choose to leave the jungle in order to return to the bank, your pure water will evaporate, and you will need to refill your in order to continue. Either way, when you're ready, use your pure water on the fire wall to step through without damage. Then, use your on to release the demon, . He is level 187 and will drain your at the beginning of the battle, but never again after that, so be careful if you want to use it while fighting him. Additionally, he'll cast a just before dying, so make sure to keep your up so that he doesn't kill you with his last ditch attack. This Fire Blast will hit through the Protect from Magic prayer. You can lower his stats if you use or on stab mode ( ) or throw vials at him ( ). Be sure though to bring a better classed secondary weapon. The desk can be used as a , resulting in Nezikchened switching to attacks. Once he's defeated, Ungadulu will thank you and give you some . Be careful not to attack him as this will knock you out of the octogram and deal some damage, and if your health is low after the fight, this may kill you. Use the drop trick to get more just in case later if you lose the plants to rotting or if you are an Ironman and want to get magic logs. Ask him how to get out, he'll cast a spell to let you walk through the flames. :Note: There seems to be a glitch where if there is more than one person in the room (not inside the octagram), Nezikchened may go on the other player. This then makes Nezikchened completely harmless and unable to attack the player. Replenishing the pure water ''Items required: Ardrigal, snake weed and a vial of water to make the bravery potion, yommi tree seeds, Radimus notes, a machete, an axe, 1-2 lockpicks, a pickaxe, bull roarer, golden bowl, rope, unpowered orb, runes/staff to cast any Charge Orb spell once (on normal spellbook). Food and potions to fight Nezikchened. '''The Salve amulet or Salve amulet (e) will prove invaluable as you will be fighting 3 undead combatants in the near future. Skills required:' 56 Magic to cast a Charge Orb spell. In addition, the skills to go through the cave again: 50 Agility, 50 Thieving, 52 Mining and 50 Strength. Recommended Items: ' (your level may be reduced travelling back to the ancient gate in , so it's advised to have a potion just in case.) Head back to the pure water pond, and refill your bowl with water. Then, use it on the ''yommi tree seeds to germinate them. After germinating the seeds, attempt to refill your bowl again—only this time you discover the pool is dry. Call , and he'll tell you that the underground source has probably been blocked off. You find out that you'll need a potion of courage to be able to make it through the dark tunnel. To make the potion you need and , which you found once already through the quest. If taking later in the quest, get two of each, as you will need to make two bravery potions. Mix the snake weed into a vial of water '''first to make a , then add the ardrigal to produce a single-dose . Don't drink the bravery potion yet. Go back to and head down into the cave again, going through all the same areas that you did before. This time, though, when you reach the area with the seven pools, head further to where another door is. Cast any spell on it to go through. You'll find yourself in a room with several barrels in it. You can smash them to reveal things like , , , or sometimes enemies. For now though, ignore them. Use your rope on the winch and '''drink your bravery potion ''before heading down into the depths. If you've brought along a , now is the time to equip it. If the rope disappears, just search the winch again so it reappears and then go down. You'll be on the top of a long, winding path with several rocks covering it. Climb over these rocks to the bottom of the path, but be warned. If you fall off, you can take extremely heavy damage (40+), depending on where you fell. You may also be immediately attacked by one of the three warriors mentioned below. Once at the bottom, you'll see three different undead warriors named (level 92), (level 100), and (level 106), who will drop the , , and , respectively. Talk to them and fight them individually. Once you've defeated them, they won't attack again. Take the crystals over to the furnace to the north-east, and put them in to make a glowing . There are multiple of each warrior in the room. If you are using or hiding behind one of the empty ore rocks allows you to them. Now, look at the . If you haven't noticed already, the area looks like the head of a dragon. Go to where the eye is, and use the crystal on a mossy rock there. It will glow. Go to the south to find a shimmering field, which the crystal will now open when you put it in a heart-shaped recess next to it. On the other side of the barrier are three s, and past them, is the source of the pure water. The second battle You'll notice that there is a boulder blocking the water flow. Try to push it, and a spirit named Echned Zekin (which is an anagram of ) will appear. He'll say he's being tortured and beg you to help him by killing the spirit, . He'll give you a to do so. If you have no intentions of killing Viyeldi, you still have to accept the dagger from Echned, as the dagger must be given to in order to proceed with the quest. There are now two paths to choose from. Players who leave during the fights will need another Charge Orb spell to get through the door again. The short path Do as the spirit asks. Go back to the staircase, and jump back up to the very top (it could take a while). You may have noticed a on the way in—maybe even tried to pick it up. If you did, you met a spirit named , who wanted you to kill. Stab him with the ; then, go back to the boulder. Before pushing the boulder, proceed to the southern boulder if you wish to . Tell Echned Zekin that you did as he asked—you cannot have a second dark dagger in your inventory when talking to him or else he won't think you've done the task. Nezikchened will reveal himself and attack the player, draining the player's . After the battle, push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Fill your if you haven't already germinated the seeds. The long path :Skip the "long path" if you did the short path. Do not try to pick up the or talk to . Talk to instead, his magic will allow you to pass through the fire wall safely. Use the on him. He will recognise the evil in the dagger and take it from you, giving you a spell card, which severely weakens demons. Now, head back down to the bottom once again. Unfortunately, you'll have to use another and another spell to get back in. Still, being back on the surface does give you a chance to restock on supplies for the next fight. Either way, when you get back to the bottom and push the boulder out of the way, you'll have to fight the again. To start the fight, cast the Holy Force spell when the spirit is near you. At the start of the battle, your Prayer will be halved, and you should use the holy force spell to weaken him. He fights with a very ineffective attack at the beginning of the battle, and he'll soon realise that it doesn't work and will switch to . Defeat him however you like, and then push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. :Note: If you don't kill fast enough, he will reset, causing you to have to push the boulder again to talk to him. The combat will reset, and he will have full as well as drain your again. Restoring the totem ''Skills required: 45 Herblore to plant the yommi tree, 50 Woodcutting to create the yommi totem.'' Note for Ironmen: Do not make the totem until you have all the magic logs you need! (If you stop receiving logs at some point (6+ trees with no logs), leave the and come back. Based on anecdotal evidence, standing directly adjacent to the trunk of the tree seems to give logs more often. Allowing a to die and then chopping it down has a chance (seemingly 1 in 4) to yield magic logs, rarely multiple sets. At the minimum requirement to plant the tree, about 192 seeds should be enough to get 16 magic logs accounting for a high (66%) failure rate from planting the seeds. When a dead tree is chopped down, the soil is damaged, so the player will have to hop worlds or move to another spot.) Teleport or climb your way back out of the and head to or teleport out to bank. Grab the , , an ( or higher required to cut the yommi tree), a , , , and any or you need for the most difficult battle of this quest. Fill up your bowl from the restored pond and find a fertile patch of soil. It will be bare of vegetation and brown on the map. Use your water on the seeds to germinate them; then, use the bull roarer to call for instructions on what to do next. Fill the bowl again, and plant the germinated seeds in the fertile soil and wait for it to grow. If it says you planted the seeds incorrectly, try logging out and back in. Once it reaches the second stage, fill your bowl again, and use it on the tree. The third and final stage is the adult yommi tree. Keep alert, because once it has reached this stage, you'll have only a brief window of time where you can cut it, or it will go rotten, and you will need to start again. Use your axe on it, and keep doing this until you've chopped all the branches off and shaped it into a . You'll know it's done when you can pick it up. If you lose all your seeds, you can always go back and get more from in the cave. Do remember to germinate them with the sacred water. The final battle Now, find any of the locations where there's an old, brown totem. One is located just east of the pool, but there are others all over the forest. Once you find one, make all the preparations you need to fight—turn on and use your new totem on the old one. When the spawns, he will say his dialogue and begin attacking you! You are immobile while he is speaking and can take heavy damage, so it is HIGHLY recommended to turn on Protect from Melee before replacing the totem to be safe. If you chose the short path, you will need to kill the three undead warriors you saw down in the once again. He will summon them one at a time, going from the strongest to weakest in terms of combat level. After each hero is killed, make sure that Protect from Melee is up as the interlude repeats, and will freely hit you four times on three occasions, which can deal a lot of damage if he gets lucky with his hits. If you took the long path, Nezikchened will not summon the undead heroes due to being weakened by the spell, but be cautious as he will hit four times before the fight. Once again, you will have to fight the demon, and once again he'll drain your , so be ready for it. He attacks with and , which is much more effective this time. He doesn't use Magic that much if you melee him. Using , Magic, or a from between the trees with on will allow you to defeat him without losing . :Warning: If you take too long to fight him, he will disappear. When you resummon him, he returns with full health. Finishing up When dies, replace the totem, and will appear to thank you for defeating the demon. He'll give you a totem pole as a reward for everything you've done. Return to with the and ( code ), who will then let you into the guild. He will train you in one of 12 various skills of your choice up to four times. After all the experience rewards are claimed, the quest is complete. Congratulations! You have completed the Legends' Quest! Rewards Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving. It is possible to choose the same skill several times). *The ability to charge your Skills necklace or Combat bracelet at the Legends' Guild or the Fountain of Rune. *Access to the Kharazi Jungle and a vine shortcut into it, requiring 79 Agility. }} Required for completing * * (you only need to have started Legends' Quest to talk to Radimus Erkle about Recipe for Disaster) Category:Legends' Quest